


Suddenly [Side Stories]

by Attacus_atlas



Series: I Fell In Love [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Side Stories, members of SF9 and CLC May make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attacus_atlas/pseuds/Attacus_atlas
Summary: [Side story companion collection for Suddenly]Short snippets into the lives and challenges of Jinho and Hongseok’s friends throughout the story of how they fell in love.[For context, I highly recommend reading Suddenly,here]
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: I Fell In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/946974
Comments: 33
Kudos: 38





	1. [YuKi] To Set the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re coming here after reading Suddenly, I bet you weren’t expecting to see me again so soon, huh?
> 
> Well, I already had some scenes written up in another document so I could properly write certain scenes in the main story and just needed to clean them up a little. They’ll all probably be a little short, but I’m hoping they provide more context for the side plots! All scenes will be posted as seperate chapters just to keep them organized.
> 
> First up is a Yuto and Kino scene from early on in the story, JUST before Jinho walks into the apartment to hear them sinning *eye emoji*
> 
> Next up is short a Hui, Hyojong and Debbie scene.

“I-I can’t do this with this song playing, Kino.” Yuto panted in an anxious tone as they parted. Hyunggu knitted his eyebrows together. He let his eyes drift to his laptop sitting at his desk, playlist open and playing. Even from the bed he could make out the song title.

“What’s wrong with this song?” He asked, readjusting himself on Yuto’s lap.

“This... the words aren’t right.” He looked away, cheeks dusted red and lips swollen. “The... the sound is right, but the words are wrong.”

“Ah... so a song about being mad someone used you... is killing the mood?” Hyunggu playfully smiled. He ran his knuckles over Yuto’s jaw, slowly trailing them down to his neck. The taller man shivered under his touch.

“It... might be.” He admitted, tracing Hyunggu’s waistband with his fingers hesitantly.

“Should we wait until the next song?” The smaller asked as he nuzzled his nose against Yuto’s temple. Yuto cupped his hand over Hyunggu’s, where it held his cheek softly. “ _Downtown Love_ comes on next.”

“... I don’t know how to do this.” He murmured against Hyunggu’s cheek, admiring how soft and warm the other was in hopes of distracting himself from his nerves.

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you.” Hyunggu breathed into his hair, leaving kisses in the wavy black locks. “And if it’s too much, we can stop.”

Yuto nodded against his neck, lowering his head onto Hyunggu’s shoulder and hugging him tight around his middle. His sweater spilled over Yuto’s arms as he wrapped his own around Yuto’s back and neck.

“Are you sure Jinho isn’t going to come home soon? What if he comes back early?” 

“He’s in class until late today, he won’t be home.” Hyunggu reassured him. “The front door’s locked, so we’d hear him come in if he does. My door’s locked so he can’t walk in.”

“But won’t he hear? Isn’t... it’s hard to stay quiet, right?” 

“You be as loud or as quiet as you want.” Hyunggu pulled back and held Yuto’s face in his hands. “Don’t worry about Jinho.”

“It’s just... we came here because Wooseok would hear...” Yuto averted his eyes again, staring at the laptop as the song changed.

“Hey, look at me.” Hyunggu said softly, like a gentle demand. The taller blinked his eyes up at Hyunggu. “If you aren’t comfortable doing this, we don’t have to. You tell me stop or no if you don’t want this and I’ll back off.”

Yuto stared at him, a conflicted look in his eyes.

“I’m serious. We can wait, there’s no rush for this. Heck, we don’t ever have to do this if you don’t want to. We can just stick to kissing and cuddling and all that mushy stuff and that would be just fine.” Hyunggu continued. “I love all that mushy stuff. I don’t need sex as long as I have you, because just having you here with me is enough.”

“I-I want this.” Yuto sputtered, looking surprised at his own words. “I want this... because it’s you. I want this with you. I... want to try.”

Hyunggu gave him a wobbly, affectionate smile. 

“I’m honored, but that didn’t answer the immediate question.” He told Yuto. “Do you want to do this? Right now? Yes, or no.”

Yuto hesitated. 

“Think it over for a second.” Hyunggu suggested.

So Yuto did.

“If..” He started. “If I don’t do this now, I might not have courage to again. So, yes. I want to do this. Right now.”

“You know, that’s the most sure about something you’ve sounded since I’ve known you.” Hyunggu hummed as he leaned forward to peck Yuto’s forehead.

“I’m sure about one other thing... too.” Yuto’s eyes flicked down to Hyunggu’s lips as he pulled away.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Something I’ve wanted to say for a while.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Too scared.”

“Now you’ve got me wanting to know what it is even more.”

Yuto’s eyes lifted to meet Hyunggu’s, dripping with honey.

“I love you.”

Hyunggu’s smile faltered. Yuto’s eyes never left his, he was serious, even as his gaze oozed affection.

“You...” he mumbled, searching Yuto’s face for something. The taller looked so sure, as if saying those words to him was the most important thing he’s ever done in his life. “You said it first. I didn’t... I didn’t expect you to say it first.”

“Neither did I...” Yuto’s stare wavered, slowly getting flustered.

“I love you, too.” Hyunggu quickly responded.

Yuto’s eyes snapped back to Hyunggu.

“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, you are. You really are. You’re perfect.”

“I’m not perfect...”

“You’re perfect for me.”

Yuto bit his lip, mustering up courage as he pulled Hyunggu forward and kissed him.

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We support healthy relationships in this household.


	2. [HuiDawn] Study Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the “incident” and before Jinho stays with Hongseok’s family during spring break.
> 
> A little peek at Hyojong’s caring side.
> 
> [WARNING! I do mention the incident in this chapter! but don’t go into detail. So be warned just in case!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my way of thanking all of you for your patience, by throwing a ton of new content I've had sitting around for ages at all of you.

“Hey, Hui?” Hyojong spoke up from the kitchen floor, where he was refilling Debbie’s food bowl.

The older hummed in acknowledgement. He was attempting to study for an English exam at the kitchen table, keyword: attempting.

“I know you want to go into music in the future, hence the degree, but what do you actually want to do?” He sat down the bag of cat food and looked up at him with a curious frown.

“I’m trying to study, Hyo.” He answered. The gentle tapping of Debbie’s paws on the tile pulled Hyojong’s attention away from the other man for a split second.

“But you’ve been at it for hours. I can see you getting burnt out from here.”

“...no you can’t.” Hui weakly argued. There was no doubt his motivation to study was running on fumes by now, but he just needed to review one more chapter.

“Hui, I know you’re lying. You’re still terrible at it.” He huffed back.

Hui sighed in frustration and ruffled his hair aggressively.

“Okay, yes. I’m burnt out from studying, but it’s almost two in the morning and this exam is still at eight whether I take a break or not. I’d like at least four hours of sleep tonight.” He stared down at his notebook with his head in his hands.

“Was it a surprise exam or something? You usually don’t study so... last minute.” Hyojong frowned even harder.

“No...” Hui rubbed at his eyes and groaned. “I’ve spent so much time with Jinho recently with everything going on and I just... didn’t have the time to study earlier.”

“Oh... how’s he doing lately?” He hummed with a hint of concern in his usually mellow voice. “He hasn’t been over when I’m home recently.”

“He’s...”

Hyojong frowned knowingly as Hui sighed.

“He told me... what happened last time I went to his place.”

“I thought we knew what happened? That creep touched him and his mom is the biggest asshole alive. Was... that not what happened?” Hyojong lifted his eyes from Debbie back to his best friend.

“He told me the specifics, Hyojong. He laid it all out. Step by miserable step. And I can’t focus anymore.” 

“Hey, was it... was it really bad?”

“Hyojong it was so bad. For just... just touching him? I don’t know how it could have gotten much worse unless the guy had gone past just touching. I can’t get it out of my head now and I’m so...? Worried. But I’m worried for a past event so it’s not present tense worried. I don’t know. I just feel so anxious over the whole thing and I’m not retaining any of this information.”

Hyojong paused. Hui was asking for help. He was worrying about Jinho, but he needed help.

“Hui.”

The older man looked up from his notes and loosened the grip on his hair.

“I’m sure... it’s hard not to think about Jinho after him telling you everything, but... do you want me to help you study?” He offered, words soft.

Hui blinked at him.

“I can quiz you on the stuff you can’t remember well until you get it. Even if it takes all night. I’ll even get you coffee in the morning.”

“Coffee can’t replace sleep Hyojong, I-“

“I just wanna help, Hui. I know your grades mean a lot to you. And I know Jinho means a lot to you. But I think Jinho would understand if you had to set his struggles to the side for a moment to deal with yours.”

Hui let his pen roll out of his hand and onto the notebook.

“Hyojong... you’re right. Yeah, you’re right.” He nodded, shaking himself out of the hole he was digging himself into. “I’d really appreciate it if you want to help.”

“Okay.” He smiled back and walked over to the table. “So, whats giving you trouble?”


	3. [YuKi] Class Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunggu meets someone new, again.
> 
> Takes place a little while after Jinho first meets Hongseok at the beginning of the semester. Hyunggu and Wooseok are classmates that became almost instant friends after only two class periods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll with these and I honestly can’t promise to keep up this pace for very long I’m just really motivated and excited to flesh out the long list of bullet points I’ve had saved since maybe the third chapter of Suddenly.

“And so for the project I was thinking maybe we could do something that involves the audience so we wouldn’t have to actually present the entire time.” Wooseok suggested as he unlocked the door.

“Oh, that sounds interesting. How would we get the rest of the class to participate, though? No one actually wants to be there so I don’t know how we could get them interested enough to even join in.” Hyunggu hummed, rolling back on his heels.

“That’s where your people skills and overall social ability would help us.” He pulled his keys out and opened the door. “Oh, hey Yuto. I hope you don’t mind, but my classmate’s gonna hang out for a while so we can work on a group project together.”

“You‘re roommate’s with Wooseok?” 

Yuto nearly gagged on his mouthful of ramen as Hyunggu stepped into the apartment with a loud gasp.

“You two know each other?” Wooseok asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah! I met him on the street corner like, a week and a half ago when I was going to get caffeine before class at the cafe close to the law building! Then we both ended up waiting in line at the cafe! He got all flustered when I started speaking Japanese! But I mean, I asked him where he was from after I asked the usual ‘are you a student here?’, ‘what are you studying?’, ‘what’s your name?’, and he said Japan, so how could I _not_ take that chance to use my foreign language skills? That would be like, five years of language classes down the drain. But he just answered back in Korean. You can imagine my disappointment.” Hyunggu chattered on as he pulled off his sneakers.

“For fuck’s sake, did you inhale a noodle or something?” Wooseok turned to Yuto, his roommate still choking on his lunch. 

“N-no. Seasoning. Liquid. Breathed in. In my lungs. Burns.” Yuto wheezed back. He was hunched over a wobbly coffee table in their makeshift living room. Hyunggu noticed his eyes were watering.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Wooseok asked, mild panic in his voice.

“No. Just. Water, please.”

“Got it.” Wooseok nodded and shuffled to the kitchen sink. He pulled a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with tap water, out of urgency of course. Hyunggu watched with an odd feeling of guilt settling in his stomach. It seemed like Yuto was doing everything in his power not to look at him.

“どうも。” He rasped as Wooseok handed him the glass.

The tallest of the three just nodded, slipped out of his coat and waited beside him. Yuto downed the glass in seconds, nearly making himself start coughing again.

“Better?”

“Still burns.” He said between a few weak coughs.

“Try not to breathe in anymore ramen juice, okay Yu?”

“I’ll try.” He nodded. “I’m, uh. Gonna go to our room. You can have the living room.” He slowly stood, cup noodles and chopsticks in one hand.

“N-no!” Hyunggu blurted out. The other men turned to him in surprise.

They all simply stared at each other as the air in the room started to feel heavier and the portable heater hummed in the corner.

“I mean... you don’t have to leave. We, um. We interrupted your meal. At least finish it before you go. I feel rude... making you leave when you’re not even done eating.” Hyunggu explained as he wrung his hands together. 

“He makes a good point.” With a shrug Wooseok turned to his friend and roommate. “Now I feel kinda bad about you leaving without finishing your ramen.”

“Um.” Yuto’s eyes flicked between the two.

“So... are you... gonna stay, or...?” Hyunggu started, only to be cut of with a mumbled response from Yuto.

“I’m gonna go.” He said quickly before turning and shuffling towards the other room. The door shut behind him with one click and then another.

Wooseok stared at the door in silence as Hyunggu stood with his mouth open.

“What’d you say to him that made him so scared of you?” The taller suddenly asked. Hyunggu sputtered and shot him a look of disbelief.

“Why do you think it was something I did?”

“Yuto basically talks to no one and you’re a very flirty social butterfly, so you’re much more likely to be the reason he’s freaking out.” He reasoned, moving to take a seat on the pile of pillows and cushions resting against the wall. 

“ _Fine._ Okay, so maybe I flirted with him in Japanese, but I flirt with plenty of people in Korean, so I don’t see the problem here.” Hyunggu sighed dramatically before he joined Wooseok on the cushion pile.

“Okay so first mistake: you flirted with him.” Wooseok lifted one long skinny finger and rolled his eyes at a Hyunggu. The other frowned, not getting it. He raised another finger. “Second, you did so in his native language.”

“I’m still not seeing your point.”

“Yuto has never dated. Anyone. Never been in a relationship. Never really had a crush. And, he has social anxiety. Through the roof, I may add. You just crossed like, every line. Except I guess you weren’t being an ass on purpose or anything. You were just trying to harmlessly flirt with someone.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah, _oh god_ is probably how he felt too.” 

“Oh. My. God.” Hyunggu curled in on himself. “If I had known I’d freak him out, I wouldn’t have even said anything in the first place!”

“I feel like this should be an important life lesson for you, but we really do need to decide what we’re doing for this project.” Wooseok drew his lips into a line as he watched his project partner lose his mind.

“I have to apologize before I leave, then.” Hyunggu whipped his head back up to stare at Wooseok with a determined pout.

“Okay, but I’m not gonna remember to remind you, so I don’t really know why you’re telling me this.” He told him with a confused frown.

“I’m just. Speaking it into existence.” He sighed. “The universe is holding me accountable now that I said I’d do it without my fingers crossed behind my back.”

“...are you saying you’ve said you’d do something while crossing your fingers behind your back so the _universe_ wouldn’t hold you accountable?”

“...no. Scout’s honor.”

“One of the first fun facts about yourself you told me on the first day of class was that you were never a scout. We both know that’s BS...”

“I never said I was a saint.” He huffed.

“Mm, yeah the guy in my humanities class says you’re not either, but with some unnecessary details thrown in.”

“Oooh, details? Like what?” Hyunggu leaned forward, wide eyed.

“Please do not make me repeat them out loud, I’m already cursed with them living rent free in my head.” Wooseok pushed him away with another eye roll for good measure.

“You heading out?” Wooseok asked as Yuto passed by them.

“...just... out for a smoke.” He mumbled in reply, glancing over at the two men surrounded by papers, pillows and books on the living room floor. The nervous frown on his face didn’t go unnoticed by Hyunggu as he slipped on his thick coat. His expression quickly shifted to one of mild horror as he patted his coat pockets. Frantically, he dug through them to find them empty save for his lighter.

“..you good?” Wooseok spoke up again, noticing Yuto’s quiet panic. Hyunggu looked between the two of them, wondering if this was simply what daily life was like for both of them.

“My cigarettes must have fallen out of my pocket at some point.. I guess I’m gonna run to the convenience store...” His shoulders slumped like a wilted plant. “Do, um. Do either of you need anything? While I’m there?”

“You want anything?” Hyunggu’s eyes widened as Wooseok turned to him.

“Ah, I hate to impose..” He chuckled in response, tone uncharacteristically uneasy. Wooseok made a face at him.

“You’re not imposing if he’s offering.”

“Oh.”

Yuto shuffled around the entryway, obviously anxious over something.

“If you don’t mind grabbing me one of the canned coffees from there I’ll pay you back.” Hyunggu said, words directed straight at Yuto. The taller man stiffened.

“Make that two and my usual snacks.” Wooseok added with a set of wiggly finger guns.

Yuto nodded his head in a jerky fashion and slipped his feet into his sneakers.

“Thank you.” Hyunggu shot him his brightest smile. It quickly fell as Yuto bumped into the door in his hurry to leave. He silently wondered if this was what defeat felt like. Though, he didn’t understand why it was a defeat.

Wooseok sighed through his nose as he stared at the front door.

“That dummy forgot his keys. I should probably leave it unlocked for him.” 

Hyunggu blinked at him in surprise.

“Have you known Yuto for a long time?” He asked before he could stop himself.

“Yuto? We’ve been best friends since he moved here with his parents.” Wooseok told him, almost looking appalled that Hyunggu could think otherwise. “I’ve known him since Junior High.”

“Oh wow, really?” 

“Mhm. I taught him all the Korean he knows!” He puffed up with pride before he let himself slightly deflate. “Okay, maybe not all the Korean, but I helped him a lot.”

“That’s cute.” Hyunggu smiled, lips closed, teeth pressed against the inside of his bottom lip. “You must be really good friends to come to college together.”

“Like I told you, best friends. But that lucky bastard got in on a baseball scholarship with some extra foreign student scholarships thrown in there somewhere. Because of him, I had to work my butt off to get to follow him here.” Wooseok pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. “Do you know how hard it is to find scholarships when you don’t even know what to major in? It’s really hard. In case you didn’t know.”

“I believe you.” 

“What about you? You said you’re good friends with your roommate. What’s he like? You known him for a long time?” Wooseok skillfully threw the question back at him.

“Jinho? He’s basically my older brother. Our parents are good friends, so we grew up around each other constantly. I love him like close family, maybe even more than my parents.” Wooseok raised an eyebrow at him. “Jinho loves me even if I’m a flaming bisexual.”

“I take it your parents aren’t very open minded?” 

Hyunggu looked away with a frown.

“Our town isn’t very open, in general. They’re painfully traditional. I’d probably get kicked out if my parents knew... but they’re helping me pay for what little college tuition I had leftover after scholarships, so I don’t want to risk coming out to them until I’ve graduated at the very least. That sounds kind of shitty out loud, but I just can’t risk being in debt and homeless without at least a degree to show for it.”

“So for now you’re keeping them blissfully ignorant?” Wooseok chuckled, Hyunggu wondered if it was his attempt to lighten the mood.

“Yep. Blissfully ignorant with open pocketbooks.” He laughed in return.

“I hope they don’t kick you out when you tell them.”

“...yeah. I kind of hope they don’t either. But, I don’t have a great feeling about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another HuiDawn scene will probably be next and then I’ll try to post some YanOne content soon after!


	4. [HuiDawn] Rain Against the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the end of Suddenly, but before the epilogue.
> 
> Ft. Debbie, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I swear next upload will be YanOne, I’m just struggling to figure out which point in time to write out for them. There’s too many. I just had a back stock of YuKi and HuiDawn stuff and couldn’t keep them to myself anymore.

The rain thrummed against the roof of Hui’s car, droplets coming down in a steady hum-like drizzle. Humid air on the outside of the windows created a thick fog on the glass. Hard to see in or out of the vehicle. The only source of light was the dim, colorful glow of the dashboard and the flickering sign outside the store they were stopped beside. That same store was closed for the night. Doors locked and shades drawn. Though, the sign still flickered through the evening, to remind those who passed it that it was there.

Hui gasped into Hyojong’s mouth as his lungs screamed for air. Reluctantly, he pulled away and cracked open his eyes. Hyojong came into his narrow view. The other was breathing just as hard, but his gentle hand never left the side of Hui’s neck. His own fingers brushed over the younger man’s cheekbone and softly traced over the fragile skin just under his eye.

A commercial broke the heavy silence and heavy breathing as the words tumbled from the car radio. Hyojong placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blink from the proximity. Hui, wordlessly, turned his head to meet the soft pair of lips. His lungs still had yet to find air, but that didn’t matter anymore when Hyojong’s fingers slowly crawled their way into Hui’s faded red hair. They tangled between the locks and nails tenderly scraped against his scalp. 

He felt like he could melt.

A loud clap of thunder rumbled through the car, making Hui flinch in the driver’s seat. He gasped once more, grip tightening around Hyojong’s shoulder.

“We should get home...” Hyojong mumbled against the elder’s mouth. “Debbie’s probably scared...”

“Yeah.” He breathed out, hands holding Hyojong’s face close.

“Thanks for dinner.” Hyojong smiled.

“Thanks for agreeing to go.” Hui grinned back, noses brushing.

“How could I pass up our first date?” He laughed, blindly searching for his seatbelt with his free hand.

“Our first official date.” Hui corrected. His face was still flushed a deep red and his head spun as he spoke the words.

Thunder cracked and followed a bright bolt of lightning through the sky.

“We should really go. Debbie’s gonna lose her shit if she’s alone in this.” Hyojong said as he finally pulled away.

The space between them suddenly felt cold. Hui turned in his seat and buckled himself in. He placed one hand on the steering wheel and turned off the emergency brake. 

“So we’re...” He started, quietly.

“Boyfriends?” Hyojong offered.

“Yeah... Boyfriends.”

“If you want us to be.” Hyojong hummed, staring out the foggy window at the rain.

Hui pressed down on the gas, just enough to get them moving and back on the road.

“I want us to be.”

“Then I can officially say I’m taken.” Hyojong said with a little celebratory wiggle. Hui glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and puffed out a laugh.

“I don’t know what my parents are going to think about this.” He admitted as he turned onto a wider street.

“Well, my aunt doesn’t care and she’s basically my mom, so we can always pull a Jinho and Hongseok and adopt you into the family.” Hyojong cackled. “I mean she practically adopted you back when we were kids anyway.”

“She did, didn’t she?” Hui hummed.

Comfortable silence founds it’s way into the car as they drove home.

The rain still pounded against the windows and roof as they passed signs and streetlights. 

“How long do you think we would have been dating if you’d realized it sooner?” Hyojong asked,out of nowhere. Hui opened his mouth in surprise, but couldn’t find any words. 

“I... I don’t know.” He hesitated. “If... if we’d kept in contact... maybe since high school?”

It was Hyojong’s turn to be silent. Hui shot another glance at him, only to find him staring back with an unreadable expression.

“But if things had turned out like they did, maybe sometime in my first year at college.” He continued, eyes quickly flicked back to the slick road.

Still, Hyojong kept quiet.

They reached the apartment without another exchange of words.

It was until Hui was locking the door behind them after they walked in, did Hyojong say anything.

“All this time...” He spoke quietly as his arms wrapped around Hui’s waist from behind. The older jolted in surprise at both the contact and voice. Hyojong rest his head on Hui’s shoulder before he continued. “We could have been together all this time...”

Guilt crept onto Hui’s chest and made it tight.

“..I’m sorry, I-“

“Hey!”

Hui jumped, not expecting Hyojong’s sudden exclamation.

“Don’t you dare apologize.”

“O-okay?” He murmured, confused and just a little frightened.

“Don’t apologize for anything.” Hyojong said sternly. It was uncommon for Hyojong to speak in such a way to anyone, let alone Hui.

“Okay, I won’t. But why...?” He asked vaguely.

“Because the universe must not have wanted us to be together yet. There must have been a reason it waited so long. It’s not because of you. We ended up together in the end, so you aren’t at fault.”

Hui blinked. Hyojong wasn’t a religious person, but he believed in fate and a presence he couldn’t explain. He believed in forces that pulled and pushed people together and in something out among the stars determining the right time for everything. So he knew then, Hyojong truly meant what he said. Knew he believed his own words deep down in his core.

“Don’t apologize for something you weren’t able to change or decide. It happened and it’s done. We only go forward from here.” Hyojong breathed against his neck.

Hui finally let his hand fall from the doorknob to his side. The other’s teal hair tickled his ear.

“I still can’t help but think I could have tried to figure this out sooner.”

“There were already too many things happening before. Trying to work it out any sooner would have made it harder on you.” Hyojong’s words were so gentle, Hui barely recognized him. “It would have been harder on us. I don’t think we would have been able to work through it like we did.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Debbie meowed in what he could only describe as an annoyed tone from behind them.

“Debbie agreed, so it’s official. I’m right.” Hyojong pulled away with a laugh.

Hui turned around with a thin smile as he watched Hyojong scoop the cat up into his arms. 

“Oh, you must’ve been so scared without us. Huh, Debbie? Were you frightened of the big bad thunder?” Hyojong cooed, scratching her head a bit too enthusiastically.

“I still don’t understand why you talk to her like that.” He shook his head and stepped out of his shoes.

“Because she’s our baby! And babies talk like that in my head, so I talk back to them that way.” Hyojong explained with a quick shrug. 

“Okay, I’ll continue to talk to her like a normal person then.” Hui simply nodded and walked over to give her some attention as well. “Sorry for leaving you on your own in the storm, Debbie. I hope we can make up for it now that we’re home.”


	5. [YanOne] Post-Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests, this scene takes place after Changgu proposes to Yan An at their friend Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of all over the place and kind of boring, but I figured Yan An would have to admit to knowing Changgu was going to propose to him at some point. These two are the hardest for me to write out of anyone and I don’t know why.

“You said yes.” Changgu smiled against Yan An’s neck, eyes closed.

“Did you think I’d say no?” Yan An scoffed in return, holding his fiancé even tighter in his arms. 

“I tried not to think about you saying no.” He chuckled back. His cheek garbled his words with how it was pressed against the other’s skin.

“Well, there was no way in hell I was going to say no.” 

“Oh now you’re trying to sound all big and tough?” Changgu sputtered, unable to contain his amusement.

“Shut up. I knew you were gonna ask me, but it still didn’t feel real.” Yan An grumbled.

Silence.

“...You knew?”

Yan An sucked his lips between his teeth. “I mean....”

“Who told you? It was supposed to be a surprise...” He couldn’t look at Changgu when he looked like that. Hurt. Betrayed.

“Nobody told me... or well, someone technically told me but it wasn’t our friends.” 

“Who was it?” Changgu pushed himself up into a sitting position, hovering threateningly over Yan An on the bed. The blond stared up at him. He struggled to find the words as Changgu glared down at him.

“Changgu...” Yan An’s eyes pleaded. The air was cold on his skin without the warmth of another body against him.

“No, don’t _Changgu_ me, Yan An. Who was it?” The other man shook his head with a frown. 

“You don’t remember.”

“Don’t remember what?”

“Changgu. You’re the one that told me.”

“Why would I tell you when you’re the person I was keeping it a secret from. That literally makes no sense, Yan An.” He snapped back. 

Yan An brought his hands up to cradle the sides of Changgu’s face. His eyes softened.

“You were drunk, Changgu. That’s why. You were drunk and you thought you were telling someone else.” 

“I told you?” Changgu quietly repeated. “Me?”

“Yeah. And I got so upset I couldn’t talk to you. I ran out of the apartment and went to Jaeyoon and Inseong’s place because it was the closest and I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Wait. That’s why you were so upset with me a month or so ago?”

Yan An nodded and pushed Changgu’s bangs out of his eyes.

“So I ruined the surprise?” His shoulders fell with the weight of the realization. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean you don’t love me or that I don’t love you.” Yan An quickly added. “Or that it wasn’t still meaningful or a big step for us. It still made me emotional even if I saw it coming.”

“I’m such an idiot...” Changgu flopped back down on top of him, successfully knocking the wind out of Yan An.

“Ugh...” He patted Changgu on the back with a groan. “But you’re my idiot fiancé now and you’ll just have to deal with that I guess.”

“I’d be so worried if you’d said yes and didn’t mean it, so I _better_ be your idiot fiancé! No take backs! You said yes!” He poked Yan An’s cheek with each exclamation. “You’re stuck with me now! Ball and chain, buddy! But you have a gorgeous man on the other side of the chain instead of a big metal ball.”

“Stop poking me. Don’t worry, I have no plans to take back that yes. If I had plans to take it back we probably wouldn’t have kicked all our friends out just so we could be alone.” 

“Mmm... they all probably knew why we were kicking them out.” Changgu tapped his fingers against Yan An’s chest with an amused smile.

“I’m sure plenty of them went home and did the same thing, so really, they can’t judge us.” Yan An shrugged.

“I know at least one couple definitely did.” Changgu laughed big and loud.

“Ugh, gross. Don’t make me think about Inseong and Jaeyoon’s illicit activities right now.” The blond grimaced.

“Then never let me get drunk like that again.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I never plan to let you do that again for as long as I live.” He crossed his heart and nodded.

“Hey-wait, I wasn’t being serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhhh I’m gonna cry, thank you all for commenting. I haven’t responded to many of you yet because I can’t fight the urge to just reply with a big ol’ I LOVE YOU and I didn’t want it to look like I just copy and pasted that for everyone. I promise they’d all be big I LOVE YOU’s with different feelings depending on what you commented. I just don’t know how to make that clear without sending a photo of me crying in various ways.


	6. [HuiDawn] What Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui has a question, but Hyojong just raises more.
> 
> Takes place a day or two before the watch party for the Three UNLIM1T rookies’ debut MVs. Explains the Hui-Hyojong conundrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps an angsty update down in front of you*
> 
> How we doing tonight, folks?

Can I ask you to do something even if I know you’ll say no?” Hui breathed, his hands shaking on either side of Hyojong’s face. He felt heavy in the younger’s lap, straddled across his thighs while warm hands ran up and down his own. Something in the pit of his stomach was hot and buzzing. He knew what it was, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it without Hyojong’s consent to push forward.

“I’d do anything you asked me to.” Hyojong told him quietly, eyes tracing the edge of Hui’s lips. “I can’t say no to you.”

Hui paused, then furrowed his brows. Ever so slightly, he pulled away.

“Of course you can say no to me.”

“When have I ever told you no?” Hyojong’s droopy eyes finally met Hui’s. The dark of his eyes were filled with nothing but a calm certainty in the words he’d spoken and a warmth Hui had been choosing to ignore.

“...You’ve-you’ve told me no plenty of times.” Hui started, blinking his eyes away to every corner of the room.

“Like when?” Hyojong slid his hands up to Hui’s hips. His thumbs carefully ran up the crest of his pelvis, just barely found through the thick material of his sweats.

“Like when... when you... we...” Hui rattled his brain for a memory of Hyojong saying no when he asked him for something or to do something. He dug all the way back to when they were kids. The only time Hyojong seriously told him no was when he’d asked if he was okay after he fell off the swing on the playground. That’s the only time he could remember. All the other times, the other was just jokingly saying no but would still comply with whatever he had asked. Or it was just something dumb in general. Slowly, Hui brought his eyes back to Hyojong’s. “Why haven’t you told me no?”

Instead of answering immediately, Hyojong smiled. As gently as Hui has ever felt, he pushed the red hair away from the older’s face. His fingers brushed against the shell of Hui’s ear.

“Because I loved you even if you were straight.” He finally said.

Hui thought his heart stopped. 

That wasn’t right. That wasn’t why they were doing this. Hyojong was just saying that. He’s kidding around to make him less nervous. Because Hyojong makes jokes and he’s sarcastic and effortlessly funny. This is just another joke. 

He wasn’t panicking because he felt the same.

“You-you don’t love me.” Hui sputtered. “Stop messing around.”

He knew by the sound of his own voice he wasn’t very convincing. Something in the back of his brain sounded hopeful. Some tiny little voice. He wanted to suffocate it.

“I’m not joking, Hui.” He said a bit louder, expression still calm. “I’d never lie about that.”

“I-Hyojong-“ Hui jerked his hands away, only for Hyojong to catch them in his own. He was so gentle, so careful.

“You were going to ask if we could sleep together, right? Even though I’m asexual?” Hyojong continued. “That’s why you thought I’d say no?” 

“H-how-“

“That’s the fun part of being ace, you know. It’s complicated, and sex seems gross and uninteresting to me. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like with the right person. Would it be any less appealing? Uncomfortable? Embarrassing? And that doesn’t really mean I’m not asexual just because I have those thoughts.” Hyojong’s voice was smooth and soft. “After knowing you for so long, I don’t think I’d mind sleeping with you. You’re the only one I think I’d be okay doing something like that with. We know each other. I know I can trust you.”

“Hyojong-Please, please let go of my hands.” Hui’s voice trembled. Hyojong quickly let them go. Hui scrambled out of Hyojong’s lap and off the bed. “You didn’t mention any of this when I asked if you’d help me figure out if I’m not actually straight. This wasn’t... this wasn’t part of the agreement. You were just-just going to pretend, secret date me. It was just an experiment. Just to see if I-Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. You said you didn’t like men, so I wasn’t going to force myself on you even though you didn’t have any attraction towards me.” He answered truthfully. “You’re my best friend, why would I want to make you uncomfortable?”

“Then what changed? Why are you saying all of this now?” 

“You were about to ask me if I’d sleep with you when neither of us would even know what to do. We’ve been fake dating for two months. Don’t you think... what we’ve been doing feels a little too real to be fake dating anymore? Hui, I don’t usually assume things about anyone, but I really don’t think you’re completely straight if you were going to ask your virgin, asexual, childhood best friend to sleep with you even though you were expecting me to say no.”

“I haven’t decided yet!” Hui snapped, covering his mouth as soon as he did so.

“I got hopeful.” Hyojong mumbled. “And I guess I made a mistake.”

“Y-yes. It was a mistake to assume...” Hui mumbled. “Don’t. Don’t assume all of this was real.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Hyojong stared him straight in the eye. The younger’s serious tone terrified Hui, even though it was calm and gentle.

“The-the deal’s off. We should stop.” Hui hugged his arms around himself. His eyes were trained on the floor, unmoving.

“Okay. We’ll stop.” The other sighed. The floor creaked as he stood up. Hui watched as his socked feet slowly stepped closer until a pair of arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry, Hui.”

“Please... please don’t hug me. Don’t touch me.” His voice trembled as he stared at the wall over Hyojong’s shoulder. 

Hesitantly, the younger pulled away.

“Do you... want me to sleep in the other room?”

“..please..”

“Then...” Hyojong took a deep breath. “Goodnight, Hui.” 

Out of habit, he went to pat Hui’s shoulder as he passed, but stopped himself. 

“...Goodnight, Hyojong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m slowly losing my mind, but you know what? I know I’m not the only one in the world losing it right now so things aren’t all bad, I guess. Cute scene about the infamous Hyunggu photo wall and Jinho’s round shaved head coming next. I’m just trying hard to keep it cute and not anything else... need to find me some angst-be-gone to spray on myself. Anyone know where I could find some?


	7. [YuKi] Love Isn’t Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the beginning of the school year after Hyunggu has befriended Wooseok and Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I got hit with that Summertime Sadness TM and haven’t done anything since so here’s a short chapter I finished up for all of you. It was... more relevant yesterday, so I hope you don’t mind a belated spooky scene!

“When I said you could pick the movie if you brought the alcohol, I didn’t mean you could choose a horror movie.” Wooseok pouted behind the safety of a throw pillow. His hood was pulled over his head with the cord drawn tight and tied in a little bow under his chin. Hyunggu laughed at the tall child sitting to his right on the couch, eyes wide in fear. He was feeling a really nice buzz after a few cans of beer and seeing the two giants on either side of him scared out of their minds over a cheesy horror film might just be the funniest thing he’s ever seen. 

Yuto clung to his right arm. He could feel the hand on his shoulder trembling in fright. It was hilarious. Hyunggu couldn’t help himself, between those two and the alcohol, it was hard to contain his laughter. Each yelp and scream that came from them was returned with a cackle or snort from Hyunggu. They were only twenty minutes into the movie and Yuto and Wooseok were already terrified. At some point after the third time they saw the ghost, Yuto had buried his face in the crook of Hyunggu’s neck. 

He hadn’t expected his face to get so warm just from his friend’s warm breath on his neck.

Hyunggu learned a long time ago not to get flustered over a friend.

Especially a straight friend.

Now that he thought about it... basically all of his friends outside of dance were straight. Yeah, his classmates were his friends, but in the “only really talk to them in class and at parties” sort of way. So maybe Hyojong wasn’t really straight, he’d gone out with a few guys. But... Hyunggu never got flustered around him.

Hyunggu didn’t get flustered.

An arm snaked around his waist and pulled him tighter against Yuto’s chest. He gasped, ready to use the murder on screen as an excuse. He covered his mouth, embarrassed he was even thinking about any of this.

Who catches feelings during a horror movie? Isn’t that the number one rule in horror movies? Don’t crush on anyone or the killer will get you first.

Don’t go alone.

Don’t take a shower.

Don’t have sex.

Whatever you do, don’t suddenly develop feelings for the straight man currently clinging to you for dear life, or else.

But what if those feelings didn’t develop so suddenly?

Waiting for the movie to end felt like living an entire lifetime two times over. By the end, Hyunggu didn’t have the heart to pry Yuto off him, so he just downed another can of overly fruity ale. He lost count of how many he’d had.

Wooseok announced he “was about to piss his pants” and hurried to the bathroom. Yuto slowly pulled his head out of the crook of Hyunggu’s neck, cheeks red and eyes shy.

“Sorry. I’m.. not good with scary things.”

“It’s cute.” Hyunggu replied much flatter than he intended to, taking another sip of ale. He couldn’t reach a fresh can, so he just stole Wooseok’s. Not like he was going to finish it anyway.

“Being scared is cute?” Yuto asked, confused. Hyunggu sucked in his bottom lip and glanced at him. Maybe... he could try something...

“You’re cute.”

The way Yuto’s face flushed and looked so soft with innocent surprise made his chest tighten.

“I’m...?”

“Cute.” Hyunggu repeated, looking away and taking another gulp. “We should all go to sleep, it’s already three in the morning...”

“I-I can’t go to bed now. Not after that movie.” Yuto told him with a thin veil of panic. “I’m not going to be able to stop replaying it in my head.”

“Well, we have to sleep at some point.” Hyunggu sighed, both sad and happy that the topic changed so quickly. 

“Can you… tell me a funny story or something so I’m not thinking about the scary movie before I go to bed?” Yuto asked so quietly Hyunggu nearly missed it. The taller man wouldn’t meet his eyes as he blinked at him. 

“You want me to distract you?” He swallowed a weird lump in his throat.

“You don’t have to if you’re too tired or you don’t want to…” Yuto carefully removed his hand from Hyunggu’s arm, leaving the other gripped tightly in his warm hand. “I just need something to get my mind off that ghost…”

“Okay.” Hyunggu answered. Yuto looked up in surprise.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, I think I know a way to make you stop thinking about the ghost.” He said carefully, uncertain.

“What is it?” 

So, ignoring the rational side of his brain with thanks to the alcohol, Hyunggu leaned in and kissed him.

“Oh, come on! You’re really gonna hook up while I’m peeing?” Wooseok groaned as he walked back into the living room.

Yuto jerked away, bright red.

“Still thinking about the ghost?” Hyunggu smiled at him sweetly.

“N-no.”

“Good.” Hyunggu stood up and stretched. “Okay both of you shoo so I can set up the couch for me to crash on.”

Yuto couldn’t hear his request over the sound of his heart hammering against his ribcage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to do a scene that talks about the legendary photo wall, but I’m not sure what direction to take it in. Haven’t known since I started it back in... March?? But I’ll figure something out eventually!


	8. [JinHongseok] Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the epilogue when Jinho has already been in the army for a while. Hyunggu throws a party to celebrate a special milestone for him and Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! The main story wasn’t fully over yet ;) 
> 
> This isn’t much, but it was an idea I had originally wanted to cram into the epilogue, but didn’t feel like it fit. So here’s some unexpected mushy JinHongseok to brighten your day!

“Attention! Attention, everyone!” 

The chatter in the room went quiet as Hyunggu stood up. Fairy lights twinkled along the walls like the late afternoon stars in the sky and over the glossy polaroids hanging on one wall in neat rows. The entire room was cast in a rosy glow. Friends sat scattered around the room on cushions and chairs of various shapes and colors.

“Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming to this party.” He started once everyone’s eyes were on him. “Second, I wanted to address the reason for this party.”

“I bet he’s gonna propose.” Changgu whispered into Hongseok’s ear.

“You think?” He replied under his breath, just loud enough for the other to hear.

“Today, we are celebrating Yuto’s three year anniversary since his last cigarette! Three years of smoke free lungs!” Hyunggu grinned wide and directed a hand towards his boyfriend. His cheeks turned pink as the others in the room cheered and clapped for him.

“Your guess was wrong.” Hongseok quietly laughed to Changgu. He simply pouted in return.

“Ah... um. Thank you, everyone.” 

“Three years smober!” Shinwon cheered.

“Three years what?” Seokwoo scrunched his face up in confusion.

“Smober. Smoke sober.” Wooseok translated from beside him.

“I’m very proud of him for fighting every urge to pick them back up even after making it this long without one.” Hyunggu smiled, full of love, at Yuto. Yuto scrunched up his face in embarrassment.

“That’s really impressive. Quitting anything that addictive is a real struggle. You should be really proud of yourself, Yuto.” Seunghee patted his back with a warm grin.

“Thank you.” He mumbled back with a smile.

“I would also like to take this time to belatedly congratulate Jaeyoon for earning a spot in a local medical practice here in town. His name was just added to the sign!” Hyunggu continued. 

“Thank you, Hyunggu.” Jaeyoon beamed, soaking in the applause.

“Dr. Lee! Dr. Lee! Dr. Lee!” Seolhyun and Seungyeon chanted together on one of the larger cushions.

“Man, I bet hearing that feels good.” Yan An laughed, recalling the fact that he had exams coming up.

“Right?” Seokwoo raised his eyebrows.

“It really does. I feel like all that time and money might finally be worth it. I just hate that I’m going to have to put it aside for military duty sometime in the next couple years.” Jaeyoon admitted thoughtfully. “Until then I hope I get the chance to help a lot of people.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” Hongseok told him. Jaeyoon thanked him, but didn’t miss the strain in his smile. 

“And that was all I had to announce, please carry on as you were.” Hyunggu dramatically bowed and sat down on Yuto’s lap, making the taller man blush brightly. 

“Hey... Hongseok?” Jaeyoon started quietly. Hongseok lifted his eyes from his cup to look at him again. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just...” His eyes drifted to the photo wall. Jaeyoon didn’t miss how they landed on the photo of everyone sending Jinho off to the military a month ago. Hongseok chewed on his bottom lip and sighed “...Just miss him, you know?”

“Feels weird being surrounded by friends without him beside you, huh?” Jaeyoon smiled knowingly. 

“Yeah.” Hongseok nodded. “It’s weird driving places alone. Weird coming to our friend parties alone. Weird video calling mom and dad alone. Weird having the bed to myself. I know this isn’t forever, but I’m having a really... a lot harder time than I thought I would have getting used to it. I’m sure it’s just as weird for you.”

“It is weird. And it takes a while to get used to. But Inseong only has a few months left. But then I’ll be enlisting, so it will be even weirder, I think. But you do get used to it and then it doesn’t feel so lonely. Does Jinho call you often?” Jaeyoon patted him on the back and gripped his shoulder tight.

“Just about every chance he gets, he’ll call me. He promised to call mom and dad at least once a week. He never gets to talk for very long. I don’t get to hear his voice as often as I’d like.” He answered. “I’m worried...”

“Worried about what?” 

“Worried about how he’ll do once he’s out and I’m still in the unit they finally picked out for me. I’m fit enough to do the military equivalent of social work, so I won’t have to be at a training camp, but I won’t be home much. And what about Goo? Once I’m officially in and Jinho’s still enlisted who’s going to watch after him? I guess my brother might be able to, but I worry about Goo being too overexcitable for his daughter and him possibly hurting her. Mom and Dad might be able to, but they don’t have the energy these days to walk a hyper dog multiple times a day.” 

“Have you thought about asking Hyunggu? He watched over Goo when you guys went to Europe. He might be okay with watching him for a longer period of time.” Jaeyoon suggested quietly.

“I’d feel like I’m imposing if I ask him to watch Goo again and for that long.” Hongseok admitted with a sigh. “I’m sure he’d happily agree to, but I know him and Yuto are both busy, Wooseok has his job and it’s weird schedule, and Shinwon is still pretty wary of dogs.”

“It never hurts to try. If he can’t, he can’t. I don’t think Hyunggu would be upset that you asked him. He seemed like he really enjoyed Goo’s company, so I have a pretty good feeling he won’t mind.” He told him before he shot a glance over at Hyunggu and Yuto. The two were chattering happily about something neither of them could hear clearly from the other side of the room.

Hongseok’s phone vibrated in his back pocket just before a JooRo song started playing from its speakers. 

“Ah! That’s Jinho.” He gasped and quickly fumbled to pull his phone out to answer. Jinho’s face appeared in the bottom half of the screen as he attempted to video call him.

“ _Hongseok! Hey Jaeyoon!_ ” He exclaimed as said man finally tapped the answer button. Hongseok smiled and waved at the screen with Jaeyoon.

“Is that Jinho?” Changgu asked, turning his attention away from Yan An once again. 

_”Changgu? Is that you I heard?”_ Jinho squinted at the screen as he tried to look around the small view he had of the dimly lit living room.

“Oh my god! Jinho! Your head is so round!” Changgu laughed as Hongseok turned the phone screen to him.

_”He-Hey!”_

“Is that Jinho?!” Hyunggu asked as he noticed Changgu and Yan An waving at Hongseok’s phone.

“Yeah, you wanna talk to him?” Hongseok asked as he waved him over.

“Of course!” He pulled away from Yuto and bounded over with an excited grin.

 _”Hyunggu? Where are you? I know I can hear you._ ” Jinho called out.

“Here! I’m here!” Hyunggu happily took the phone from Hongseok. “How’s the military? Still tiring?”

 _”Of course. Way too much physical activity still.”_ Jinho sighed. Hongseok rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“At least you get to call us! It could be worse!” Hyunggu grinned, reassuring him.

 _”Yeah, it could be worse I guess.”_

“Everyone’s here, want me to bring the phone around so you can say hi to them? Is that okay, Hongseok?” Hyunggu snapped his head towards the man holding the phone.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Hongseok nodded and handed Hyunggu the phone.

“Gotcha! You’re in safe hands, don’t worry.” Hyunggu laughed as he held the phone up. “Hey Jinho, did you know it’s been three years since Yuto smoked a cigarette?”

 _”No, I didn’t know. Congrats to him!”_ Jinho chirped back. 

“Well don’t say it to me! Say it to him! I just gotta cross the room and you can tell him yourself!” Hyunggu tutted and turned to step towards his boyfriend.

Hongseok smiled idly as he watched Hyunggu skip around the room so Jinho could greet everyone. He took a drink, but his throat still felt dry. Seungyeon squealed when it was her turn.

“You know, getting to see everyone is probably making Jinho really happy.” Jaeyoon said as he bumped Hongseok’s elbow with his own.

“Yeah. He’s been complaining about not getting to see you guys.” He tapped his ring against the side of his cup.

Jaeyoon drew his lips into a line.

“You wanna come over and watch some movies tonight? Like a sleepover, like we’re grade school kids again? It might help take your mind off things if you’re not alone.” He asked. Hongseok blinked at him in surprise. 

Hui wheezed out a laugh over something Jinho said to him.

“I think I’d like that, actually. Do you mind if I bring Goo? He’s already been alone so long tonight…” Hongseok frowned.

“Or I could come to yours? That might be easier for Goo.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. That works.”

“Hongseok, here’s your boyfriend back. Thanks for letting me borrow him!” Hyunggu said as he held the phone out to him.

“Oh, thanks.” He replied, glancing over at Jaeyoon who just smiled. He flipped the screen over to face him. “H-hey.”

 _”Hey.”_ Jinho smiled back.

“I’m… I'm gonna go somewhere a little quieter, I’ll be back.” He quickly told Jaeyoon. He gave him a thumbs up and turned to talk to Yan An.

Hongseok stood up and picked his way through the apartment and the people towards the front door. He immediately regretted not grabbing his jacket as the breeze hit him.

“Okay, now we can have some time alone.” He lightly laughed as he leaned back against the wall.

 _”It’s nice to see everyone. Are you having fun?”_ Jinho asked, lowering his voice a bit.

“It is nice seeing everyone. I’m a bit tired, though. Worked late today.” Hongseok answered. “Hard to keep up with conversation when your brain’s already decided it’s bedtime.”

 _”Don’t stay too late if you’re tired. They’ll all understand.”_ Jinho waved a finger at him. He nodded and smiled.

“Have you kept up with the news at all?”

_”Don’t really have the time, why?”_

“Just thought you’d like to know South Korea is going crazy over your surprise monthly releases. I told the others not to say anything so I could congratulate you myself.” Hongseok slid down the wall into a sitting position. The ground was cold, but he didn’t pay it any mind.

 _”Yeah? What are they saying about them?”_ Jinho asked in return, thinly veiled excitement evident in his voice.

“Well, there’s a lot of ‘I can’t wait until next month’s, ‘I didn’t know this producer could sing’, and ‘how is every song the best song I’ve ever heard’ in the comment sections.”

Hongseok paused and stared down at his smiling boyfriend through the screen.

“I read one comment yesterday… the person said that you must love your partner a lot to be able to write such emotional love songs. They said they’d never heard anything that made them feel so cherished and loved. They said they hoped we could be happy together for a long time.” He laughed at himself as a tear fell from his eye. He caught it with his wrist before it could roll down his cheek. “They said they wanted to meet someone that made them feel like your new songs do.”

_”Hongseok…”_

“I can’t wait to marry you.” He laughed through a weak sob. 

Jinho smiled a watery wobbly smile back at him.

“I miss you so much already.”

 _”I’ll come back as soon as I can, I promise.”_ Jinho told him, wet, but firm.

“But then I’ll be the one who’s gone. We’ll still have to wait. Here you were the one who said they couldn’t wait...” 

_”I’ll be able to come home for holidays. And so will you.”_

“I don’t want to wait until my enlistment is up.”

They both went quiet. 

_”You don’t even want me to look good for our wedding? You really want to marry me while I still look like an egghead? Can’t you wait until I can grow out my hair a little?”_ Jinho pouted on the screen.

“I love you egghead or not, Jinho.” Hongseok chuckled.

_”Well. Maybe I don’t want to get married looking like one. Maybe my dream wedding involved me not being nearly bald.”_

“Okay, okay. I’ll try to wait.” Hongseok wiped away his final tears.

_”I love you.”_

“I love you. Do you have to go?”

 _”Yeah, one of the guys are calling me. I’ll talk to you again soon, okay?”_ Jinho stared back at him with nothing but love.

“Okay. Don’t make me wait too long. Love you.”

 _”Love you. Goodnight.”_ Jinho waved before he hung up. Hongseok sighed to himself and held the phone up to his chest. 

“Goodnight, Jinho.” He said to no one as he stood up. He stretched his cold fingers over his head and headed back inside.

Jaeyoon didn’t say anything about his red rimmed eyes when he sat back down. He never does. He just jumps back into the conversation, just like Hongseok needed him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I’ll update again since I’m trying to focus on settling on a new AU to work on. I have a really lengthy fantasy AU with nearly complete world building (magic politics and all, phew!), but no substance in the plot, a weird mafia-but-not AU probably halfway written and plotted out, and then a new idea that hit me in the middle of last week that I have fully outlined except for the ending. So I’m just... sort of stuck... but! I’ll figure it out eventually.


End file.
